Second Time Around
by the original KEA
Summary: What if everything went wrong during the Final Battle and Harry was the last survivor? Would he be able to move on? Or would he get a second chance? Would he take it? After all, things are supposed to be better the second time around.
1. Summary

Summary- What if Ron and Hermione never got out of the Chamber of Secrets? What if Ginny was still in the Room of Requirements when it was destroyed? What if everything went wrong during the Final Battle and Harry was the last survivor? Would he be able to move on? Or would he get a second chance? Would he take it? After all, things are supposed to be better the second time around.

**~Second Time Around~**

Written by: the original K.E.A.

A.k.a. Bri


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle**

"No." The barely audible whisper seemed to echo around the great hall. "No, no, no! NO!"

All around him were the bodies of the people he loved. His friends. His family. In a split second, the last few hours played back in his head.

Percy had just made amends with his family when Puis Thicknesse, the imperiused minister, got him from behind. Before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could react, Bellatrix and her equally insane husband crucioed them, torturing them before their bodies couldn't take it anymore and failed them. Fred and George, too enraged by their family's death's, couldn't handle the swarm of dementors, and were subjected to their deadly kiss. Neville was so brave. He took on five death eaters at once, until he tripped over a body and was strangled to death by the devil's snare he was carrying.

Luna and Seamus were killed by Crabbe and Goyle, who were also killed by the back fire of their own curse. Before they died though, they had set fire to the room of requirements, using fiendfyre. Nobody bothered to try to put it out, until they discovered that Tonks and Ginny was still inside. They both perished in the cursed fire.

Remus, who was so saddened when he found out about his wife, simply gave up. He didn't put up a fight with the giant spiders when they devoured him. His last screamed words were heard through out the castle. "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!"

Hagrid was also overwhelmed by Aragog's descendants. Fang, his boarhound, sat whimpering in the corner until the wall behind him toppled on top of him.

Of the teachers who fought bravely against Voldemort, none survived the duel.

Ron and Hermione. His best friends off all his wizarding life had perished in the Chamber of Secrets. While attempting to get the fangs from the basilisk, the ceiling caved in on them from too much strain from the battle on the aged castle.

All of his friends. Gone. Dead. He was alone in the world.

"Aww, how sentimental. A bit melodramatic though, don't you think?" His voice was a knife to his sanity. "I mean, you're not completely alone. You still have the weasel twins for company. Even if they are a bit… _unresponsive._" His laughter filled the Great Hall, echoed by his mindless followers who were forming a circle around the two of them.

Anger bubbled in his core, spreading through him like wild fire.

"Stay out of my head!"

Voldemort's voice was deadly calm. "Temper, temper, Potter. I should teach you some manners before I kill you." He pointed his wand at him.

Pain seared through every vein in his body. It was like downing a straight shot of basilisk venom. His scream only made Voldemort and the Death Eaters laugh harder. "Had enough, Potter?"

"Just kill me already, if you're actually going to do it! Haven't you tortured me enough? Why not just let me live with what I've already lost? Because you're afraid of me! You're afraid that I'm going to get to kill you. You're a coward." Venom flowed in his words.

Like his voice, Voldemort glare was icy.

"So be it Potter. I grow tired of this battle. Seeing as you only live to end me, I see no reason for you to be alive.

Harry looked into Voldemort's gaze with no fear, no determination at all. The only emotion present at all was the burning hate that was scorched in his eyes.

It was as if someone had pushed the mute button on a muggle remote. He couldn't hear a sound.

He saw him raise his wand. His head was titled to the side like a curious child, wondering what would happen next. Harry looked back into the red eyes and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear-he saw the mouth move and a flash of familiar green light and he was ended. Simply ended. Just like that. He wished he had a second chance.

Author's Note: Okay, so I've been working on this for a while, and I finally got around to typing it It takes place in DH, the last battle. Okay, let's just say that everything is canon until the battle actually starts. The thing with Sevvy happened. You know the memories… Yeaah. Sorry it's so _dark_ but it'll get better, I promise.

And the last part, were Voldemort killed him; I took almost word for word from the book. It was just such an awesome piece of literature, and I wanted to keep that there.

*Harry apparates in*

Me: *falls of chair* WTFFF!

Harry: You _killed us off?_

Me: Harry, Harry, calm down. There was a reason behind it all. You know how I hate the killing off of my characters! (BTW, not mine, they ALL belong to the wonderful J K Rowling)

Harry: *pouts in corner*

Kkay, see you next week! I promise that Harry will be in a slightly better mood :3 And a visit from an old friend is ensured :D

*Please review as payment for my hard work^ ;D)*


	3. Chapter 2: King's Cross

**If I fricken' owned Harry Potter, He wouldn't be the star of the show. Neville and Sevvy would, cuz they is the shiz.**

**But he is, so obviously, I DON'T OWN **_**Harry FREAKIN' Potter!**_

**Chapter 2: King's Cross**

Harry woke up face down on a white floor. He lay there for a second, listening to the singular silence. Then, it flooded back to him. The war, the battle, Voldemort, his friends. All of it.

He scrambled up into a sitting position, with his hands behind him for support. He looked into the strange bright mist. "Where am I?" He thought out loud.

What he wasn't expecting was to be answered.

"From what I recall, this is King's Cross."

Harry spun around frantically, searching for the voice that he'd thought he'd never hear again. And there he was.

That crooked nose, the long silver hair, and the blue, twinkling eyes that pierced through those all too familiar spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore."

Harry himself could barely hear the shocked whisper that came out of his mouth.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"But – but you're dead!"

"Oh yes."

"So… I'm dead too?"

There was a gaping silence. "On the whole, I think not, dear boy. Not yet, anyways."

This confused him. "But I am. Voldemort – he killed me."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes Harry, Tom killed you. That, however, does not mean that you are dead. I assume this is where you choose to be dead. The 'Pearly gates' as some put it."

"Sorry, but 'choose' to be dead?" He was confused. Choose to be dead? How could somebody choose to be dead after they died? It was impossible. Then again… Harry stopped believing that anything was impossible when he became a wizard… Could he survive the killing curse a second time?

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to x-ray him over his glasses.

"Sorry to go off topic, but you also wonder why I am here, talking to you, when I am clearly dead, is that correct?"

"That's one thing off a list."

The twinkle in his eyes vanished. "I was sent here to offer you a life altering choice. There are three 'scenarios' for you to choose from."

"Scenarios, Professor?" What in the world was he talking about?

He looked at Harry in a serious way. "Harry, before Tom killed you, what was the last thing you thought of?

Harry pondered for a moment. "I-I wished for a … second chance."

"Indeed you did, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him, a reassuring gesture. "When someone makes a dieing wish, for some higher unknown reason, that wish is granted. So, for example, say a witch wished for her family would be healthy and prosperous, her family would be so. Do you understand what I'm saying Harry?"

It took Harry a moment, but he nodded. "You're telling me that I can go back and defeat Voldamort?"

He hesitated. "Yes, or, you could go forwards."

"I don't understand Professor."

Dumbledore spoke as if he was missing something important, and he probably was.

"Harry, I'm telling you that you could, if you so wished, relive your life"

"What? You mean… go back into the past?" He couldn't believe his ears. Actually relive his entire life. That was impossible! But… he once survived a sure- proof killing curse… was anything impossible for him?

He looked evenly at Harry. "In a way, yes. Not your entire life though, just from a very important day within it."

This was unbelievable. Was Dumbledore really giving him the chance to re-live most of his life? There was so many things he could redo, things that he could do. This was his choice. It had to be. He would never get another chance like this again. He would have all his friends back.

"I like this choice, Professor."

He nodded, like he knew Harry would choose this path. "Are you completely sure Harry? Is this your final answer? This is something you don't get a second chance at."

"Yes," He said with more confidence. "This is my final answer."

"Very well Harry, But I warn you. If you mess up, it stays that way. You do not get another wish. I cannot stress how important that is."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you retain all prior knowledge I perfect detail. And, you would find it very useful to let me, or rather, the me you will know, in on your history. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but you are allowed to. You must tell no one that you cannot trust about the Deathwish. If you do, it will surely mean the end of you." He stepped closer to Harry. "And please, be careful."

"I will Professor, I promise." His voice sounded softer than he intended.

"Harry…" The edges of his vision began to blur and he could barely hear Dumbledore. "I'm so proud of you…"

And everything went black.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter is up and posted! I'm so FAN-FREAKIN'-HAPPY!

*Entire cast of Harry Potter stares wide eyed and stunned at Bri*

Me: Whhhhaaaaatttt? I'm not weird! I swear it! O.o

*Please review as payment for my hard work^ ;D)*


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Dear J K,**

**I have decided that I'm going to lie, and tell the entire fanfiction universe that I own Harry Potter, Okay? Yeah, I didn't think so. ****-_-**

**(AN/ Okay, one or two of you were under the impression that Harry was only going to relive *one* day of his life. I actually meant that he was going to start from a certain day, not like, starting over as a baby nd all. That's sorta weird. I just wanted to set those people straight that Harry will live his ENTIRE life all over again. Oh and yes, I am aware how unoriginal this is. -_- Thanks for reminding me.**

**Now grab some popcorn, sit back, and please enjoy this chappie.)**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

_Tap tap. Crash. Bang_.

Harry awoke with a start, his senses on high alert. He hit his head on a ceiling. Why was he in such a small, dark room? Had the death eaters captured him?

Slowly, Harry's eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Wake-up, you!"

He sat up even more, startled, banging his head on the ceiling again.

Suddenly, he remembered everything.

He had lost the war with Voldemort, and after he died, he had met Dumbledore at King's Cross, and now, he was in his cupboard.

Harry wasn't sure if he was crazy or not.

Vernon's pudgy face appeared in the vent in the door.

"Are you deaf? I told you to wake up!"

Harry took a breath to respond, but let it out instead, staying mute.

"Well? Go make the ruddy tea!" Harry heard him stomp away.

Feeling like he was going to be sick, He rummaged for his glasses (broken, isn't that wonderful?) and heaved himself out of the small cupboard. In the kitchen, Dudley was banging a stick at anything he could reach. That must've been the reason for the thumping that woke him up, he thought.

"Do we need to get you a hearing aid?" Vernon's voice broke his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Go get the effing mail!"

"Oh, er, right. Sorry."

Harry slowly made his way to the front door. His mind was racing at the speed of a flying broom. He still lived in the cupboard, Vernon was actually letting him touch the mail, and that Postcard from Marge looked oddly familiar.

Was today the day he got his…?

Letter. He had gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

He swiftly grabbed it up and ripped it open. There it was, the key that had gotten him out of this version of Hell.

Harry reentered the kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon, someone's given me a letter."

He snorted. "Who in their right mind would write to you?"

Harry took a deep breath, encouraging himself to go on. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was a loud crash, and a sound like a stalling car as Vernon fell over. "What did you just say?"

"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry read. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 31."

Vernon's face went from red to green, to pale, to purple in a blink of an eye. Petunia's face was just a pale white, a look of fright in her eyes.

"How… when?" Vernon's voice was strangled.

"Er, just now. I found it with the rest of the mail."

Vernon stuttered. In his mind, Harry was quickly thinking over his next few words.

"This letter. It tells me I'm – that I'm magical."

Petunia burst. "Don't you dare say that _freak_ word in my house!" she shrilled. "I had enough of that every summer when _she_ came home from that _freak_ school. It was all "Lily this" and "Lily that". Lily's such a special _freak_ isn't she?"

Harry found himself getting angry. "Don't call my mum a freak!"

All around them, lights flickered. Dudley, who had been quiet until now, shrieked and clung to his mother.

Taking up the letter, he headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" roared Vernon.

Still being fueled by anger, Harry turned his back on the Dursely's all together. "Anywhere is better than here!"

And with that, he stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A familiar sense of déjà vu nagged at the back of his mind. He clearly remembered his third year, in which he had blown up Aunt Marge.

Ah, good times.

This was like that, except he was physically 10, and had no wand.

Harry had no wand. He felt so naked without it, like he had absolutely no way to defend himself.

He sat down on the curb, his head in his hands. It was so much to take in.

Sitting there on the chilly Monday night, Harry assessed his situation.

He was a ten year old wizard with the mentality of a 17 year old. He knew everything that was going to happen, everything that _didn't _happen. Everything that he could _make _happen.

He felt so overwhelmed with this revelation.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Hours passed, and all Harry did was sit there on the curb, thinking.

After a while, Harry stood up. His muscles strained in protest as he stretched.

Just then, a car pulled in front of him.

"Get in the car!" Vernon's voice yelled from the driver's seat. He sounded annoyed, but Harry thought he heard a sigh of relief from Petunia.

"Why should I?" Harry challenged.

Vernon's eyes narrowed. "Because I told you to."

Harry chuckled without humor. "Do you think that that's enough to persuade me to go back with you?"

Petunia's voice wasn't stable. "You need to come back to Private Drive with us! It's your home."

Harry suddenly had an image of a tall bearded man visiting the Dursely's after he had ran away, reminding them about the dangers of him leaving the protection of his mum's blood. Not that that mattered anymore. He had thought it through and was sure that his mother's protection was void. Everything mental about him remained from his 'last life' as he referred to it, so Harry was sure that his protection, and maybe even the trace, was gone. This might cause problems later on, but Harry would think about that later.

None the less, he climbed into the backseat next to Dudley.

The ride back to Private Drive was a quiet one. Dudley seemed to be too intimidated to speak. Vernon sat mumbling to himself while Petunia trembled slightly. As soon as they returned home, Vernon situated himself in the lounge. "Sit boy." Harry complied.

Vernon seemed to struggle to choose his words. "Your Aunt and I realize-," he took a deep breath, "-that you need to go to this Pigfarts place, and that there's no way for us to stop you from going."

Harry, ready to retaliate, stopped mid sentence. That was _completely_ unexpected.

Vernon huffed. "Now – go move your stuff up to Dudley's second bedroom. That damn cupboard is getting too small for you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AN: Okay! I've decided to do a little reward system for the people who review, favorite, alert, ect. I saw something like it while I was ready a fanfiction like, a million years ago. They used cookies, but in honor of HP, I'm using Chocolate Frogs ^^

So here we go, A Chocolate Frog Award for:

Cinsir

readsalot2002

setsuna1415

drake-dragon-101

houquilter

Protek

And a drum roll for a super Chocolate Frog to *drumroll*

Narjiro

For reviewing AND alerting

See y'all later, I'll try to update fast!

*^Please review as payment for my hard work^ *

It makes me update faster ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter isn't mine! But I've got Neville and Sevvy tied up downstairs…Shh! Don't tell Jo Rowling!**** ;)**

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley **

**Part 1**

After Harry had gotten his letter, the Durselys treated differently. Dudley avoided him whenever possible, which Harry was accustomed to, but the real change was Vernon and Petunia (more so on Petunia's part). Instead of acting as if he didn't exist, like usual, they were actually pleasant to be around. They had started giving Harry second helpings at diner, they made the effort to talk to him, and Petunia had even went out and purchased new clothes for him. They did however, avoid physical contact with him.

Although surprised, Harry was content. He wasn't used to being treated fairly by the Dursleys.

` It took some time, but Harry was slowly starting to get used to the idea that he was, once again, ten years old. He sometimes found himself dreaming about random, irrelevant things such as quidditch, Diagon Alley, and one time, chocolate frogs. Harry kept expecting to wake up in Ron's room at the burrow, his four poster bed at Hogwarts, or a tent, in the middle of a forest or a clearing, sleeping next to Ron. Often, he stared into space, just thinking about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. What they were doing, what they were thinking about, and most wildly, Harry wondered, or maybe hoped, that they remembered him too. But he knew that they wouldn't. They were oblivious to how much they meant to him.

One morning, while Harry was in the living room watching the morning news with Vernon, a knock came at the door.

"Harry, will you er, _please_ get that?" Vernon was still having trouble talking civilly with him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." As long as Vernon was pleasant, Harry would be. He got up to answer the door. Before him stood Mrs. Figg, dressed in a peach wind breaker.

"Hello Harry," she greeted. "Are your Aunt and Uncle home?"

He moved, allowing her to come in. "Yeah, I'll go get them." Wondering what she wanted, but not really caring enough to ask, he retrieved Vernon and Petunia.

Petunia welcomed her into the kitchen. "Good Morning Arabella! May I offer you a cup of tea?"

Mrs. Figg kindly rejected. "No thank you Petunia, I have a lot to do today, with only a small amount of time to do it." Clearing her throat, she continued. "I actually need to borrow Harry for the afternoon. He needs to get his supplies for Hogwarts."

Vernon chocked a bit on his prune juice and Dudley jumped, causing him to bang his head on the top rack of the refrigerator

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

"I said," Mrs. Figg said a bit louder, "I need to take Harry to London to get his things for school."

Staring stupidly at her, Vernon didn't say anything at all, but his face did turn a nasty shade of purple. A minute passed before Mrs. Figg, looking uncomfortable, cleared her throat and Vernon came back to life.

"I, um, yes. He will need his equipment for er, _school_." The last part came out strangled.

Petunia and Vernon never brought up the subject after that day, and Harry didn't dare bring the subject up. At the moment, he was getting over the shock of their neighbor showing up at their doorstep, and offering to take him school shopping.

"Well," She clapped her hands once. "We should get going then. Don't you worry; I'll have him home before dinner. Oh, and don't worry about money either. That er, won't be a problem." She was obviously feeling awkward.

As Harry was following Mrs. Figg out the door, his hand on the door knob, he heard Petunia.

"Goodbye, Harry. I'll save a plate or pork chops for you when you get home." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Good Bye Aunt Petunia."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Morning Tom, how's business?"

Harry and Mrs. Figg had arrived at the leaky cauldron about quarter to eleven. Apparently, even though she was a squib, she was friends with Tom the barman, as well as many other witches and wizards they saw.

"Just as good as any other day, Arabella. Doris Crockford stopped by early this morning and I had a nice little chat with her. And Arthur popped in with his kids too."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. The Weasleys were at Diagon Alley? He listened more intently.

"Turns out they have another one starting at Hogwarts this year. Named Rudy, or Rupert, or something like that." Harry smirked.

Mrs. Figg nodded her head wisely. "Doesn't surprise me. They've got seven. Their second oldest graduated not too long ago, didn't he?

Tom pondered for a second. "Yeah, Charlie, his name was. Brilliant young lad. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I heard he went to Romania, to study dragons. It's a shame really, I told him he could have worked here. I would have loved to have him take over one day. He was such a charismatic young lad." He finished cleaning a glass and moved on to the next one.

"So you here for the usual? I just got a fresh shipment of cinnamon butterbeer this morning"

"Tempting Tom, but maybe later. I've brought young Harry here for some supplies. He's starting this year too."

"Bless my soul!" Tom seemed to have just recognized Harry. "Harry Potter! In my pub!" He rushed from behind the counter and vigorously shook Harry's hand. "It's an honor; it is to finally meet you!"

"Er, nice to meet you too, sir."

"All right, Tom. Give the boy some space. Can you open the wall for us please?" Mrs. Figg led him to the brick wall that served as an entrance to Diagon Alley. Tom the Barman raised a slightly crooked, what looked like cherry, wand to the bricks, tapping them, and then drawing back leaving the bricks to open themselves, revealing the window shops and a crowd of shopping wizards and witches.

The scene was so different from the last time he had set foot here. Everything was so bright and happy. There were no begging muggleborns, no wanted posters with his face on them. Harry could almost feel Griphook the goblin on his back, his long fingers clutching at his neck. He unconsciously stepped forward into the sun, feeling the bubbly warmth soak his skin.

"This," said Mrs. Figg, beaming, "Is Diagon Alley. Home to Fortescue's, Madam Malkin's, Gringotts, and lots of other places too." She gestured to the cauldron shop. "You'll need one of those, but first, we'll have to go get some money from Gringotts, like I told you on the train. That's right over here."

She led him down the cobblestone street, directly leading to Gringotts, telling him all about the stores they passed, but Harry wasn't listening. He stayed a few steps behind her, rubbing his neck. The memory of Griphook on his back seemed so vivid. He was sure there were marks on his neck, from Griphook's nails, but when he reached up to feel them, all he felt was the smooth skin of his neck.

As they reached the doors, he shrugged it off, considering it just déjà vu.

"Here we are, Gringotts. Finest protection you can get, if you're not including Hogwarts. You'd be mad to try and break-in."

Harry hid a small smile.

The goblin at the front doors looked them over, and then opened them. He and Mrs. Figg stood facing the second set of silver doors. The engraved words captured his attention, like always.

ENTER stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry shifted. He could swear he felt the burns from when he was trying to get the cup horcrux.

Mrs. Figg took it the wrong way. "First time here spooked me too. Especially that up there on the doors." She shivered delicately.

They were past the silver doors, and next in line up at the high counter. Harry just happened to see flames from the corner of his eye. He turned in surprise, and was even more surprised by what he saw.

"Yes my son works for Gringotts. He's over in Egypt right now. You see, he's a curse breaker. We're all very proud of him."

Surprise quickly turned into excitement. There before him were Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron. No wonder he had thought that he'd saw fire.

He struggled not to run over to his befreckled friends, and what had previously become a sort of family to him. Harry took a deep and controlling breath when…

"Oi! It's Mrs. Figg. Who's that bloke she's got with her." Fred's voice echoed in the hall.

Upon hearing her name, Mrs. Figg turned towards the Weasleys "Arthur! How nice to see you. I suppose Molly's still ill?"

"Sadly, yes. But don't worry; I'm going to pick up some boomslang skin today. That should fix her up in a jiffy."

"Yes, boomslang does the trick, but make sure you don't wait too long after getting it. It's awful to use when it's warm."

"Right, then I'll get it right before we go home, after I purchase their school supplies. So it's nice and chilled."

"Oh you too? I'm getting Harry his stuff too." Mrs. Figg stopped abruptly. "Where's my manners? Sorry dear. Harry, these are my friends, the Weasleys. This is Harry." Five sets of eyes focused on his forehead.

Mr. Weasley had his hand over his heart. "Godric's soul! Harry Potter! What an honor!" He was now shaking Harry's hand up and down, much like a water pump. "Arthur Weasley, my dear boy, and this is my family."

Percy stepped up and also shook his hand, considerably lighter though. "Percy Weasley, Gryffindor prefect," he flashed his badge, pinned to his chest, "at Hogwarts. That's the house you'll want to be in, I suppose."

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too." His pompous attitude would need more time to get used to, seeing as he hadn't need to deal wit it for the last few years. Fred and George pushed Percy back. They each took one of Harry's hands. "Fred and George, known miscreants of Gryffindor at Hogwarts. How do you do?" They both bowed lowly, trying to imitate Percy's manner ("I do **not** talk like that!").

Harry grinned. "I'm fine, thanks."

"And this," Mr. Weasley nudged Ron closer, "is Ronald. He's starting this year too."

Ron's ears turned bright pink. He gave a small wave of his hand, put it behind his back, and quickly stepped behind the rest of the Weasley Clan.

Harry nodded. "Hello." He felt an odd, out of place, sense of betrayal, probably from the fact that Ron did not remember him, but he pushed the irrational thought into the back of his mind.

"Hey." Ron muttered, his nose also turning pink.

The goblin whom was serving Mrs. Figg cleared her throat. "Sorry to break up the party Ma'am, but there is a line." Her voice was surprisingly deep.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." She turned towards the Weasleys. "We'll be seeing you then."

The Weasleys and Mrs. Figg turned away. Harry watched as the last glimpse of them disappeared out the big doors. He and Mrs. Figg followed a long faced goblin with short spiky hair out a side door, towards a cart. "This way, please." He motioned for them to get in. Harry, who had no problem with the Gringotts carts stepped right in. Mrs. Figg, on the other hand, hesitated. "Step inside the cart, please." The goblin looked impatient. She did as he told her too, with an uneasy expression on her face.

In less than a minute's time, they were zooming through the caverns. They passed the underground lake, where stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and ground. When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Mrs. Figg scrambled out, and leaned against the cavern wall, as far away from the edge of the seemingly endless cavern as possible. She eyed the deep ravine that the tracks were hanging over with great distaste. Harry had his suspicions that she was afraid of heights.

"Potter-Evans vault, key please." Mrs. Figg handed it over and the goblin unlocked the vault door. The putrid green smoke billowed out, and as it cleared, Harry saw the mounds of wizard currency. The piles were considerably larger than when he had last come here. Harry shifted to the other foot uncomfortably. Not only was he guilty that he had spent so much, but the burns that no longer existed, or so he had thought, felt as if they were brand new. He felt compressed, like heaps of burning metal were piling on top of him.

The stinging felt worse on his palms. He discreetly bowed his head, palms up, for inspection.

There was nothing there.

"Harry? You alright?" She was looking at him, concern etched across her face.

"Er, yeah." Just didn't like the cart ride is all," he covered up. She nodded in sympathy. She then turned towards the vault. "Alright, now let's get you stocked up for first term. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, seventeen sickles to a galleon." She filled a mole skin bag with a few handfuls of each. She then turned to the goblin and sighed. "could we please head on out now?"

The goblin nodded and hobbled back to the cart.

When they were all in, the goblin whistled and at his command, went from a complete standstill to as fast as a snitch.

Mrs. Figg was curled into herself, her hand over her mouth.

Finally, after hurtling around tight corners, rattling over another ravine, and going higher and higher out of the earth, the cart stopped at the entrance to the Main Hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A.N.**

**ME:**** I am so sorry! I have been a horrible person! I have single-handedly made you all cry-yourself-to-sleep miserable! It's my entire fault! I am so ashamed! Is there ever a way you could forgive me for my horrible tendency to not update, like I promise? Please, please, forgive me, for I have updated! :D**

**Did I mention I'm taking a drama class? Lol. Mix that in with a combination of lazyness, writer's block, and a broken computer, and you have yourself a bona fide me!**

**So…you forgive me for being a terrible person? **

**Harry:**** *rides in on a unicorn* "Screw you, she-devil" *Rides off into the forest singing***

**Me:**** *eye twitches* "I, um….er… WTF? Yeaaahhh… so, the Chocolate Frogs awards…."**

So here we go, A Chocolate Frog Award for:

**Wishing Wanderer**

**Tanned Snapette **

**Vellouette**

**Captain Mack**

**Snailqueen333**

**Dogsby**

**PheonixOfIce**

**Away-with-the-fairies**

**Charms92**

**Moonpath-wolf**

**HarryPotterismyentirelife**(btw, LOVE the user name!)

**Allyieh**

**Rynsyque**

**Mistlerose**

**dbrrforbit**

And a drum roll for a super Chocolate Frog to *drumroll*

**Black Rose fictions xoxox**

For adding me to their alerts as an author and for this story. Thanks a lot, sweety! :D

**Woops, almost forgot! One more award goes to you, reader, for being such a cute little minx ;)**

*^Please review. Please? It makes me feel loved ^ *


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm J K Rowling in disguise, so that means I own Harry Potter. Jk, jk. No seriously, I'm not, and I don't. Go back to your shell, lawyers!**

**Lawyers: "We'll get you some day, KEA! *grumble grumble**Goes back to shell***

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley (Cont.)**

**Part 2: Neville Longbottom (**hey, y'all knew I was going to sneak him in ;D)

The rest of the afternoon went by fast and uneventful. As they shopped, Harry's mind kept wandering. He remembered the first time he had come to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, how everything had seemed so big and surprising, like a dream. He was well aware that he wasn't dreaming, though. He believed that, even if life was unfair, it wasn't _that_ unfair.

Halfway through getting his stuff, Mrs. Figg decided that it was time to "rest these old bones of hers" and take a break, so she sat them down at Fortescue's.

Apparently, Mrs. Figg was a very popular woman. Several witches paused and said hello to their "dear friend Arabella", and introduced themselves to Harry while he and Mrs. Figg ate their ice cream. Charity Burbage just happened to walk by five times.

Harry had never actually seen her interact in the wizarding world; it was strange not to see his neighbor as a homely old woman, living alone in the muggle world.

Mrs. Figg even knew the Longbottoms.

Neville and his grandmother were also shopping for Hogwarts, and were taking a break at Fortescue's too.

Neville stuttered out a quick 'Hello' to Harry and Mrs. Figg and went back to his chilled cauldron pop. Harry felt sorry that Neville didn't have the courage to be as charismatic as he knew he was. He decided that it would become his personal goal to get Neville to branch out more.

He stuck out his hand. "Hi, Neville. Nice to meet you."

He looked at Harry's hand for a moment before reaching out his own and shaking.

"Nice to meet you too."

Harry needed to make small talk.

"So," he inquired, "what do you still have to get for Hogwarts?"

"Not much." Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "I still need a cauldron, some things from the apothecary, and I wanted to get a toad. You know, as a pet."

Maybe, thought Harry, people wouldn't pick on him so much, if not for Trevor.

"Why not get an owl? Mrs. Figg says that they're really useful, and loyal too."

Neville looked like he hadn't thought of that. His face brightened, and then dropped again. "Yeah, but aren't they a handful?"

"No, not really."

Harry quickly made up a lie about how he had learned all about owls at the zoo.

"Zoo?" Neville interrupted. "What's a zoo?"

"It's a place where muggles put a whole bunch of animals from all over the world for people to look at and learn about."

"Neville's eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," started Harry. "That's where I learned about owls. They can get their own food and everything, if you let them out to hunt. You can still give them treats and stuff. You just have to remember to clean their cages and leave out water."

"Oh. That sounds really easy!" Neville looked astonished.

Harry continued on with talking to Neville, and before he knew it, He had started getting his stuff with Mrs. Figg again, and heading home, to Privet Drive. That night, full on pork chops and pea soup, he dreamt of his future. His predictable, fixable future. And for that one moment, for the first time since the Triwizard Tournament, he knew exactly what to expect. Harry felt the innocence of a little boy with no worries, which had been lost to him for almost eight years. And he slept soundly.

**The End**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A.N.**

**I know. Crappy chapter, crappy ending to what I was so sure was going to be a fifty chapter wonder. Sorry it took so long. It wouldn't let me manage my story. Oh well. It's not like it was going any where's any way. I am sort of sorry that it ended so abruptly. I was in the half way through typing this chapter when my closest friend died from cancer. She was my only reason for writing this, really, so I didn't feel the need to continue it without her. "And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause words are my diary, screaming out loud and I know that you'll use them, however you want to."**

(BTW, the quotes are from Anna Nalick's "Breathe 2AM". Her favorite song.)


	7. Author's Note

Sorry if I got your hopes up on this being a new chapter, because this isn't. But there may be one!

A friend and I are working on Co-writing a conclusion to Harry's first year, maybe the rest of the story.

What I need y'all to do is to tell me if you're game for another chapter? I don't know if some of ya have lost interest or not, and I would like know before I spend time writing something that will make me sad.

So...yeah. All comments will take of a day from the time that I plan to post it.

And yeah, I kinda am begging for reviews, a little. Problem?

~Bri


End file.
